telepathfandomcom-20200213-history
The Telepath
A poem by Russell Brulla, originally posted on the Sinister Design forums on July 28, 2008. The original post follows. ---- I was just recently emailed by a student who wrote a ballad about Telepath RPG Chapter 2 for his English class. I thought it was pretty amusing, so I'm posting it here (with his permission, of course). from XXXXXXXXX to Sinister Design date Thu, Jul 24, 2008 at 8:14 PM subject Re: I wrote about your game... Jul 24 (4 days ago) One ballad, coming right up! The Telepath By Russell Brulla When David went missing, I bargained, and so lost my freedom. And now I'm a slave To the Shadowling Tastidian. "I serve the Queen; you serve me. And I have a task for you. It seems Mechanics are makin' Trouble, so go and meet your crew." I met the Assassin brothers, Darkling and Shadowboxer. And after that Festus, our crew's Psy Healer. We took down Mechanics. I bought and freed Jack, A gambler and swordsman, who Vowed, in battle, he'd watch my back. We were joined by a Thrower Of Knives named Niven (no comment). "Fight along side us! Be a warrior! The crowds will love war heroes." We were found and joined, by Anya and Guy, My two bestest friends (I thought I would cry). But the startling fact that nearly brought tears Was how long I've been gone: almost four years! In Deeper Downs we met Helena and Flint, a swordswoman and Stone Golem. If these two ever faced enemies, They'd gladly take the fight to 'em. We were joined by Grotius, a Spriggat. The son of the notorious Cerzak. (That's the bloke we've been fighting all along. And it turns out his son's powers are strong.) But as time wore on, And I beckoned to his call, I despised my master - Tastidian, And I prayed for his downfall. My fortune turned; I went back to school. "Go my slave; ask and see. Find out if Humans will join Shadowlings!" And so we went to Psy Academy. While there, I saw my brother David. He had grown since I had last seen Him. We chatted for awhile, but then I left; I had to go talk to the Dean. "Russell, we have joined the Spriggats. But you'll understand with some reflection. The Shadowlings have caused us nothing but Trouble. And now I'll ask you a grave question." "So, Russell, where lies your loyalty?" "It's with you Dean, and the Psy Academy!" "Then we'll need you to kill the Shadowling Queen dead." "Is there something wrong with your head?!" "The Queen is a deity, So she can't die - how 'bout that?" The words flew out of me But were met with some smack. "That is but a rumor That the Queen herself spins. And if you kill her, Why, then everyone wins." "But my Shadowlings won't do it!" I said, trying not to scream. "Yes we will!", the four said. I asked, "What do you mean?" "We're sick of the Queen; we want her gone!" "She's never done anything for us at all!" "We're always at war, and we know only poverty!" "And frankly, we are just flat-out appalled!" So here we are, entering Somnus. We're not the best fighting force you may have seen. Only one thing rests on all of our minds: We're going to kill the Shadowling Queen! Category:Fan Fiction